Origin Island Academy
by JeanNBaka.co
Summary: Red, Flame and Leaf Hibiki fail the Annual Test and get sent to the Origin Island Academy, a terrible place where students get abused by their teachers; some are said to not even come back. Will they have to brace themselves for the worst time of their lives, or is it actually not as bad as it seems?
1. Prologue

'Here we go,' the black-haired boy said while depositing a slip of paper in a metal box. He moved to the side, next to his sister, and his brother stepped up to the box and did the same. Quietly, the three of them walked back to their mother, who was waiting outside the building. When they stepped into the car, their mother turned around and looked at each of them in turn. 'How did it go?' Her voice was a little higher than usual. The boy knew he must have sounded the same when he replied. 'Okay. It went fine. No sweat.' The day you turned fifteen, you had to take a special test. It was nothing special, except for the fact that if you failed it you were taken away to some weird school where you had to work extremely hard to catch up. Rumor was that the teachers and staff were extremely cruel, and that some people never even returned. So yeah, even if you were pretty smart and had good grades, you were always a little worried. So seeing that the three of them had turned fifteen that day (they were triplets after all), they had taken this special test, and could only hope they had passed.

Leaf Hibiki had very decent grades, just like her brother Flame. But Red, the only one of the three to have black hair instead of brown, was never really paying attention in class and had low grades, like his cousin Gold, who had taken the test earlier that year. During summer break, the children who had failed the test received a letter from that special school, and had to pack up and leave for an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean to stay there for four years and hopefully come back after.

Summer break had started, and Red rushed out of the classroom to get home and finally be able to train with his Pokémon. He rushed out and bumped into Green and Blue Oak's sister, who was standing next to the classroom door, crying. It was obvious she had waited there until the lesson was over. 'What's wrong? Can I help?' He was a little worried. Green was in the same class as he was, and if she was waiting here it was probably for him. If it was something so bad she had to tell her brother… She just shook her head. At that moment, Green walked out of the classroom, and, seeing Red, started to say what an idiot he was to run out of the classroom the moment the bell rang, but he closed his mouth when he saw his sister. 'Daisy! What are you doing here? Why are you crying?' She looked sideways at Red, who was still standing next to them, wiped away the tears from her face. 'Can you leave, Red? I don't want you to hear this.' A little confused, Red nodded and turned around to walk away. But when he was halfway down the hall, he was startled Green's scream from behind him. 'What?! But… how?! I didn't… right?' He lowered his voice and it was impossible to hear what he said next. Red also heard Daisy say something, and Green made another sound. 'Impossible!' He screamed. His footsteps bounced around the hall as he ran past Red and rushed down the stairs, Daisy following him immediately. Red was left behind, more confused than ever, but an uneasy feeling soon creeping up on him.

He was still wondering if he should check up on them (his house was right next to theirs, but Green and his brother Blue definitely wouldn't like his company) when he was welcomed by his mother, who obviously just cried. While Red quickly followed her inside, he couldn't help but wonder why everyone was crying today – until, with a shock, he realized. The uneasy feeling from before came back and pulled his stomach in a knot, and his throat got dry. With difficulty, he whispered: 'mom… did you get a letter?' Biting her lip, she nodded, and the knot in his stomach tightened, but he still needed to confirm. 'Was it from… you know? That… school?' With her eyes, she confirmed exactly what he had feared would happen. But she wasn't done yet. 'But not just you.' Her voice shook, and she breathed in deeply to steady it. 'Leaf and Flame received the same letter.' Red felt the blood drain from his face. 'But they have good grades! What… how…' She shook her head, and he stopped talking immediately. This was hard on her, too, and she didn't have the answers. Asking her would only hurt her. Instead, he asked her in which room they were and rushed up the stairs. He found them next to each other, sitting on Flame's bed, with three envelopes next to them. Quickly, Red crossed the distance between him and the bed and sat down. Leaf handed him an envelope without even making a sound. His name was written on it in an elegant handwriting. His fingers trembling slightly, he opened it an began to read.

_To Red Nobunaga Hibiki_

_This letter is your invitation to the Origin Island Academy, often abbreviated as OIA. Take it with you as you go there, or you will not be let into the grounds. _

_You will stay at the Academy for four years. During the breaks (summer break, autumn break, winter break, and spring break) you are allowed to go home or stay at school, but otherwise (excluding field trips) it is prohibited to leave the school grounds, even in the weekends. _

_Prohibited are: _

_Alcohol, drugs etc._

_Weapons_

_Pets_

_A washer and clothes dryer are present in the dormitory, as is a kitchen with a dishwasher. _

_The male and female students are divided between two dorms, and you will be sharing your room with one roommate. _

_We look forward to teaching you, _

_Origin Island Academy headmaster A.Z._

They were silent for a few minutes. 'Well, looks like we probably won't be breaking the rules,' Red said finally, to lift the tense atmosphere. 'I mean, it's not like we're constantly carrying guns around or get wasted all the time, right?' They laughed, even though it sounded a little forced. But to be honest, Red was a little relieved. It didn't seem like a school where students were tortured. Of course, he'd have to see for himself, but he felt a little better. 'I hope this goes well,' Flame muttered. He had pulled up his legs and had put his chin on his knees. 'Me too,' Leaf said. 'We'll just have to hang in there, and then we'll be okay. After all, we'll go there together.' She smiled and looked at her brothers, who nodded and seemed a little reassured. The three of them had been together ever since they were born. That wasn't gonna change just because of this.


	2. Chapter 1

'Your invitation, please.' Red handed over his envelope and the man let him through. 'Your invitation, please.' Leaf hastily walked past the man too and sat down on a small wooden bench next to the school's entrance. A metal fence surrounded the school, but the gates were open, and the man standing there was checking everyone. Some people had an envelope, like them, and most of them looked scared, but there were also some people who showed a card and could pass, too. All of them looked older than Red, so he assumed they were upperclassmen. When the three of them had said goodbye to their mother, they walked into the school building and immediately stopped. Pokémon were everywhere. It looked as though everyone was accompanied by one. 'I thought it was prohibited to have a pet,' Flame said, and the other two could only nod.

It didn't take a lot of looking to spot a large arrow with 'Freshmen' on it. They followed the direction it was pointing and soon found themselves standing at the base of some large wooden stairs in a room that was lit by gas lamps and several fires. They walked up the stairs and into an enormous room filled with more than a hundred people, all of them around their age, except for a man that looked more giant than human. He was standing on a stage, but he would have towered over everyone even without it. The three of them sat down on the chairs that were standing in the room, and waited. After a while a man walked up to the giant and apparently said that everyone had arrived, because the giant nodded and cleared his throat so everyone started, stopped whispering, and looked at him.

'Welcome, new students. I am your headmaster, A.Z.. You may or may not have seen me, but unless you are close to someone who has attended this school you probably think I am a scary person who tortures his students. Let me reassure you and say that none of this is true. It's all rumors I started to protect the school. In reality, this is no school for stupid children. You didn't fail the test, either. Instead, it's more accurate to say _you _were the only ones who aced it. This is not a school for people who have to catch up, but a school for children who have a talent for working with Pokémon!' He paused to let the information process, and looked at the children who were all looking at him with a shocked expression. 'You're all going to pick subjects and follow the lessons associated with them. Some of you might like working with Pokémon, but also want to learn other things like working with computers or chemistry. You can choose those as well. Also, all of you will receive a Pokémon partner. To do that, we'll first test if you connect well with a certain type. But that's for tomorrow. Right now you need to settle into your room and get to know your classmates well. You'll also be assigned a group of people who are your training partners. So you'll have to get to know a lot of people.'

He turned around and picked up a pile of sheets. On this sheet are the groups you'll be assigned to. First, there is your class. There are five classes, and four of them have 33 students, while one has 32. The second group is your group of training partners. Every group has four members. Last is a group of two, which consists of you and your roommate. On the sheet is your room number as well. So when I call your name, step forward and pick up your paper. Ryou, Aaron.' A boy with green hair stood up and walked towards the stage. He looked nervous and absolutely not happy everyone was looking at him. He also seemed to be a little frightened by the enormous man standing on the stage. But he walked up the steps to the man and accepted his paper silently, before returning to his seat. 'Kikuko, Agatha.' A blonde with a serious face stood up and walked up to the stage. After she accepted the paper, A.Z. called the next person. And the next one after that. A lot of minutes had already passed when Blue Oak's name was called. Immediately, the triplets sat up straight and looked if it really was their neighbor. And it was. He was walking up to the stage, face smug but still a little nervous. After accepting his paper, he walked back, like the others. But he wasn't the only one they knew. After them were Crystal and Gold, their cousins, Green, Blue's brother, and Samuel, Green and Blue's cousin. The three of them were called forward, too, and accepted their papers. They quickly checked to see if they knew anyone on their lists, and if they were together in one of their groups.

'I'm in class two.' Flame said. Red looked at the number printed on his sheet. 'I'm class one,' he said, disappointed. Leaf checked hers only to find out that she was in class five, meaning that none of them were in the same class. Although the chance to be together was significantly smaller, they checked their groups and rooms too. 'Group one,' Flame said. 'Group seventeen.' Leaf shook her head. 'Too bad.' Red was still searching for his name. At last, he found it. 'Group 34,' he grunted. This wasn't looking good. 'Anyone you know in your groups? I don't know any of them.' As Flame shook his head, Leaf's eyes got wide. 'I'm with Blue! Oh no, he's such an idiot. How can I possibly work with him?' She looked a little distressed. 'Well, you know him, right? He's probably nervous too, so he'll be nice to you, I think,' Flame tried. Leaf sighed and they were silent for a moment. Then they looked at their papers to see if anyone they knew was in their class. 'Blue's in my class!' Flame grunted, and Leaf shot him an annoyed look. 'First you tell me he'll be nice, and then you're mad yourself?' 'Sorry.' 'Somebody else?' Flame checked again. 'No, just Blue.' 'Me neither,' Leaf said. 'I don't see any familiar names either. Looks like this is gonna be a fresh start for me.' He looked at them Flame. 'Looks like we're in a different room, too.' 'Yeah.'

They talked for a little while, until A.Z. was finished handing out the papers. When the last kid had walked back and sat down, he faced the group and cleared his throat. 'You now all know your class, group, and room. I recommend you go to your room right now to get yourself moved in and get to know your roommate. There are four dorms in total, one for the freshmen and sophomore boys, one for the junior and senior boys, and for the girls idem ditto. Every dorm has a number. The freshmen boys are in dorm three this year, and the girls in dorm four. Now, go on! Please gather at the entrance of the main building at half past six.'

With a dismissive gesture, he walked off his stage and exited the room. After a few seconds of minor confusion, all of the kids got up and started to move towards the exit. The triplets let themselves be pushed along, lost in their own thoughts. The group walked up a hill, where four large buildings stood in a circle around a round plaza with a small fountain. Trees surrounded the buildings, and lanterns were placed next to the path and on the plaza, giving the place a friendly, isolated look. When the group stopped on the plaza, they saw there were a lot of benches, and there was a stone ledge around the fountain, altogether enough space for a lot of people to relax. The grass around the circle of buildings was probably a good place to sit, too. It made Red feel a little more at ease to see that the school had made sure their students could also relax from time to time. It seemed less scary now.

The group split up, the girls going into the dorm with a large number four next to the door, the boys entering dorm number three. Flame and Red, now separated from Leaf, followed the rest up a large staircase to the second floor (which was the freshmen's floor). Then, both Red and Flame (along with a great deal of the other freshmen) looked at their paper to see which room was theirs. '107,' Flame said. '142,' Red answered. At the top of the stairs, the hall split to the left and to the right. To the left were, as Red could read on a plaque on the wall, rooms 101 to 150. Together, they turned left and walked on, looking around to check the numbers on the plaques above the doors. It turned out that the numbers simply went up, with the even numbers on the left side, and the odd numbers on the right. After a short while they reached door number 107 and Flame went in after wishing his brother good luck. Red walked on alone, following the hall as it turned right and eventually reaching his room, number 142. He took a deep breath and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 2

He was immediately greeted by the sight of a room that looked like it had been turned upside down and inside out. A boy – without a doubt his new roommate – was lying on the bed on the right side of the room. The sheets on his bed had been thrown off, and even the sheets on the other bed – Red's bed – had been thrown around the room. The boy's bags were lying on the floor, with their contents spilled and lying either on the floor or on one of the two beds.

Red strode across the room and snatched the comic the boy had been reading from his hands. 'What is this?' He gestured towards the messy room. His roommate made a startled noise and looked at him with huge eyes, that were so light grey they were almost white (which, Red had to admit, was as cool as it was unsettling). For a moment, the boy put his finger on his lip in a classic thinking pose, then he sat up straight and smiled. 'Our room.' 'I know that,' Red replied, losing his temper a little, 'but why in the name of Arceus is it so messed up?!' He wasn't an incredibly organized kid, but he had never seen a room this bad. Even Flame's room was better than this, and that meant a lot.

The boy brushed a hand through his chocolate brown hair and swept his eyes across the room. 'It _is _kinda bad, isn't it?' he finally said with a sheepish grin. 'You think?' Red said, sounding more like his mother with the second. His roommate muttered an apology, looked around him, picked up the sheets that belonged on Red's bed, and placed them there as carefully as he could, in the meantime throwing the stuff he had thrown on the bed onto the ground. After that, he quickly picked up most of the things lying around the room, and stuffed them in his bag. He looked up and grinned at his black-haired roommate. 'Better?' Red nodded carefully. 'Yay!' The boy jumped up like a spring and pulled Red in a very unboyish hug. When he let go, he looked up at Red (who was more than just one or two inches taller than him) and smiled again. 'I'm Winter, but you can call me Win if you like. I'm kinda scatterbrained, so I apologize in advance.' Another sheepish grin. 'And you?' 'I'm Red. I'm sorry I acted like that just now, I sounded like my mother. I'm normally never that way.' He smiled, and Winter immediately smiled back. 'Let's get along,' he said, and Winter's smile got even wider while he nodded. 'Let's get you settled then, Red! Can I have your bag?' Afraid Winter would hurt his poor bag, Red smiled apologetically and shook his head. 'Nah, I'll do it myself. You just go on reading-' he held up the comic so he could look at the title '-Pokémon Adventures.' He handed it back to Winter, who happily jumped back on his bed and resumed where he left off, while Red silently took out his alarm clock and placed it on the end table, though he doubted he would need it with Winter the hyperactive boy as his roommate.

After a while, Red saw a small wooden plaque lying on the dresser. 'What's this?' he asked his roommate, who looked up from his comic to see what Red meant. 'It's a plaque for our door. We have to write our names on it and then we can put it on. Here,' he threw Red a permanent marker. 'Use this. It'll stay on.' Red turned the plaque over to see the words "Winter Nate Kyoumei" already written on the other side. Using the marker, he wrote down his name below Winter's. 'Your middle name is Nobunaga? That's awesome!' 'Don't startle me like that!' Winter laughed and opened the door to the hall. 'Let's put it on!' Red handed him the plaque and he attached it to the door. 'There, all set.' He glanced at Red's alarm clock. 'You won't be needing that.' 'I thought so.'

At half past six, Red and Winter arrived at the main building's entrance. Despite their different personalities, they found that they got along extremely well, and when Red had asked him if he wanted to meet his brother and sister, he didn't hesitate to say yes. It took them a while to find them, but eventually, Red saw them standing next to each other. He tapped one on the shoulder and greeted them. They turned around and smiled. 'Winter, meet Flame and Leaf. Flame, Leaf, meet Winter, my roommate.' They exchanged greetings and all of them smiled, especially Winter, who seemed to have a permanent smile plastered on his face. 'Wait, I'll go find my sister!' he said and disappeared into the crowd. 'He's an impulsive person,' Red explained to his siblings' questioning faces.

Winter came back with two people, one of them a girl with light brown hair and eyes so dark they looked black, the other one a tall boy with red eyes and dark blue hair that looked like a Qwilfish. 'This is my sister, Nicole,' Winter said, tugging the girl's arm, 'and this is a friend of ours, Hugh.' 'Nice to meet you!' Nicole and Leaf said together, then looked at each other and laughed. 'Yeah!' Hugh said, smiling. 'Nice to meet you!' Flame replied. Red smiled. 'I'm Red,' he said to the two, 'this is Flame,' he gestured to his brother, 'and this is Leaf. We're triplets.' They exchanged another round of nice-to-meet-you's, which they had just finished when they heard A.Z.'s voice and turned around to look at the building's entrance, where he was standing. 'Follow me inside, freshmen. This school's restaurant isn't large enough for all students at once, so we have two, one for the freshmen and sophomores and the other one for the juniors and seniors. The one for the freshmen is at the end of the hall on the left side. You can get your food at the same side of the room as the entrance, which links to the kitchen. Today, the food served is Italian, so enjoy your pastas and pizzas. Bon appétit!' With that, their headmaster turned around and walked up a large staircase, and the group of freshmen moved down the hall. When they entered the restaurant, they could see rows and rows of picnic tables large enough for ten people. A large group of people – probably the sophomores – was sitting at the far end of the room. On his left side, Red could see a large bar, and behind it a white smoky space he thought was the kitchen. 'Let's go!' Winter said, tugging Red along with him as he grabbed a tray and moved in line. The others followed, and Red was glad Leaf had thought of bringing him a tray of his own. When Red reached the bar, he was greeted by a cafeteria lady who asked him what he wanted and then handed him a plate of the asked dish, along with a drink. Then, Red followed Winter to a table and sat down next to him. They were soon joined by Hugh and their siblings.

Red had just finished cutting his pizza (which he never found easy), when someone pushed Flame aside and sat down between him and Red. Annoyed, Red wanted to say something, but when he looked sideways he saw it was his cousin, Gold, who tried to force a red-haired boy to sit next to him. Crystal (Gold's sister) and a brown-haired girl with pigtails and a large white hat sat down next to Nicole, Leaf, and Hugh on the other side of the table.

Red had just opened his mouth to say something when Gold stood up and pushed the redhead down so he was sitting next to Flame. Then he sat down between him and Red. 'Finally,' he said. The red-haired boy put his tray on the table and gave up.


End file.
